


Danger

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Firefighters, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: For one quote/ one shot to be posted Oct 21stBook 2“He turned towards me, wordless, and the breath rushed from him as he pulled me hard against him. Our hands groped in the dying light of the setting sun, urgent in the touch of warmth, the reassurance of flesh, reminded by the hardness of the invisible bone beneath skin, how short life is.”Thank youNoteveningjokingfic.





	Danger

She knows his job is dangerous. She knows falling in love with a firefighter wasn't the smartest thing she could do. But, what about love is smart? Shaking her head at her own crazy thoughts, she makes another lap around the living room, her eyes not leaving the big screen TV that shows the huge fire.

An office building a kilometre or so away. The reporters say they suspect arson. That everyone( all the civilians) are out. That the firefighters are trying to contain the damage to the one building. They can't say where James Fraser is. Can't tell her if he is okay. So, she paces and prayers, twisting her wedding ring about her finger.

An hour passes. Then another. She had finally sat down. The flames had died down and they are reporting the other buildings safe. “But, what about my husband!” She cries aloud.

“I am fine Sassanech.” He stands at the door, smelling of smoke. He had changed out of his fire gear but not showered. “Sorry for the reek. I ken'd ye'd be worried “   
She could care less about that. She is over to him, her arms around him before his last word died away. He holds her close.

“She battled hard. The fire was started between the walls. Made it a bit difficult.” He holds her tight against him on the sofa. It is a ritual. Has been since they got serious. He would tell her of the battle. She would listen. It is important he gets it out. She is happy to provide the service of a listening ear. “It was definitely arson. Was to hot and spread to fast to be naught else. The commissioner will be speaking to the building owner.”

“is he a suspect?”

“She,” he corrects with a grin. “Aye the building has been losing money.”

“Hmm. An injuries?” After assuring herself of his safety, she can think of others.

“Aye. Wee Willy. He was burned on his back. A bit of smoke inhalation too.”

“What happened?” Willy is the rookie and a pet of the entire house.

“The wee fool rushed ahead of us. Got caught in a backdraft. He is blessed it wasn’t worse.” Claire shivers. A backdraft is one of her worse fears. “I am fine. He will be.” He knows what she is thinking. “Sinna fash Claire.”

“Please Jamie. I need t..” she doesn't have to finish. He understands. It is part of the ritual too.

“Shower first?” He asks.

“No. I need you now.” He turns towards her. Words are not needed. His breath rushes out of him as he pulls her hard against him. Their hands grop in the dying light. The sun sets behind them. Tbeir touches are urgent. They both need the reassurance found in the hardness of bone, invisible under the skin. They both know how short life is.

So, he lowers her down on the couch and removes her shirt and pants as well as his own. She is already wet under his fingers so he just enters her. She arches halfway off the couch at the penetration.

“Fighting the monster does turn you own.” She breathlessly says.

“Nae. Not the fight. The victory and the knowledge that you wait fir me.” He starts to move, hitting her clit with each deep thrust.

“Ahh. Yes. Good so so good!” 

“My baby. My love. My world. Cum for me.” He pants as he drops kisses on her face, lips and chest. She pulls closer and keens out as she does a minute later. He isn’t far behind her, crying out her name as he fills her with his seed.

“That is better. I need the connection, you know. I need the fill of you beside and inside me.” She is idly stroking his hair. He lays against her chest.

“Me too. To feel ye around me. It is more exalting then any fire. I love ye Claire.”

“I love you Jamie.”


End file.
